


Impressed

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [13]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie Doing "Moving Things", Sportacus Being So Supportive It Stops Your Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie tries to impress Sportacus by doing pushups and situps and jumping-jacks.  It’s a pathetic amount of each, but HE DID IT TO WOO HIM.





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> My love Rottensocksandfluff sent me this prompt via Skype after I complained about having to write Sad Sportacus so much. Thanks babe :)

Standing in the middle of the park, Robbie heard the telltale sounds of Sportacus flipping towards him and put his plan into action. He started waving his arms in the air and moving his feet together and apart in what he hoped looked like jumping jacks. 

The blue flipping blur stopped in front of Robbie, hands on his hips.

“Robbie?” Sportacus looked downright  _shocked_ , “What are you doing?”

“Oh, hello, Sportadork,” Robbie said as casually as possible, “I’m just… just doing some…. moving things.”

He was already out of breath. Time to switch. He got down on the ground and started doing pushups.

“I can see that!” Sportacus said, “Very good, Robbie! I’m so happy to see you exercising!” 

“Well I’ve been… praaaacticing…!” Robbie had lowered himself to the ground well enough. Getting up was taking some effort. How did Sportacus make this look so easy?! “My record is… 50, no  _100_  pushups!” He was finally able to lift himself and he laughed in triumph before flopping back to earth with a grunt.

“Of course,” he went on, “I did those all this morning so I can’t do them now.”

“Of course.” Sportacus agreed. Robbie could hear laughter on the edge of his voice.  

Robbie rolled onto his back and started doing crunches. Except he couldn’t get himself high enough. He settled for rocking back and forth, trying to reach his legs and ignore the embarrassment crawling up his face. He closed his eyes, pushing away thoughts like ‘ _He probably thinks I’m weak_ ’ and ‘ _I look like an idiot_ ’.

“Are you…  _impressed_  yet?” Robbie gasped out. He really stretched,  _really tried_  to get his elbows to meet his knees, his feet coming off the ground. 

For a moment, he thought Sportacus had walked away. Then someone’s hands were around his ankles and pulling his feet back down.

“You need to keep your feet on the ground, Robbie,” Sportacus said. Robbie could see the top of his hat, “Try it now. You can do it.”

With new found determination at those words, Robbie lifted himself up and was  _just_  able to touch his knees with his elbows. Sportacus was smiling.

“That’s good! Do it again!”

Robbie was able to do two more sit ups. Each time he was greeted with Sportacus’ proud grin. On the fourth try, Robbie could tell he wouldn’t make it. He strained his back and his arms, trying to come up far enough. That wasn’t fair. He just wanted to see that expression  _one more time_.

Suddenly, Sportacus leaned forward over his knees, meeting Robbie half way, and kissed the tip of his nose.

“You did so well, Robbie,” Sportacus said gently. Robbie let out a gasp as he fell backwards, covering his blushing face with his hands and panting. He felt Sportacus let go of his ankles. Robbie looked up through his fingers and saw Sportacus sit beside him.

“Don’t lie,” Robbie said, his voice muffled by his hands, “I did a terrible job.”

“But you  _did it_.”

Robbie really couldn’t argue with that soft smile. He lowered his hands, “So…  _were_  you impressed?”

Sportacus leaned down and kissed him again. This time on the lips. “Very.”

Robbie’s face turned bright red again.


End file.
